Carbon Adventures
by Nafary's Desk
Summary: A "failed" experiment to create a new Diamond to replace Pink makes a group of gems known as the Carbons who fuse to create Synthetic Diamond. Follow their adventures as they argue with the other diamonds and deal with a certain pesky set of rebels.
1. Chapter 1

"Peridot, Facet: 6R9D Cut: 9RM. Reporting in from field team 9 in the facet 7X3F kindergarten."

"This is kindergarten control room, message received field team 9, continue with status update."

"Firstly, I believe the escort of two amethysts was not needed. And now for my report: We have passed the first two Synthetic Diamond holes and the phase two fusion experiments, we are now on our way to SD site three."

"Good, you are running right on schedule, check in again after you have seen too SD three, control room out."

"Will do, field team 9 out."

"Alright Amethysts." Peridot shouted "Let's get a move on so we can stay on schedule."

With the Amethysts in tow Peridot made her way through the maze that is the 7X3F kindergarten. In the kindergarten, 90% of the walls are covered in holes where gems came out. 7X3F was chosen for these experiments because of its impeccable history of no off color gems being made there. The experiments themselves were the Diamond's way of trying to replace Pink Diamond after her shattering. Normally, when a gem emerges, there is no way of telling what it is going to before they pop out. Pink Diamond was thus a pleasant surprise. The SD experiments are to purposely create a diamond. SD one and two both failed, creating malformed mutants that had to be shattered on site. SD three was moved farther away and changed slightly.

As Peridot and the Amethysts approached SD site three a ship flies over.

"I wonder who that was." Amethyst 1 murmurs

"It doesn't matter." Peridot snapped "Now hand me that deep scanner."

"Sure, here you go." Amethyst 2 says as she hands Peridot the scanner.

"Thank you" Peridot says as she snatches the scanner and points it at the wall "Now, let's see what you are doing down there SD3"

The scanner reveals a large gemoid shape a bit shorter than Yellow Diamond. It's arms are at It's sides, and it is breathing.

"Well well well." Peridot remarks "you my friend are running ahead of schedule."

"Shouldn't you report into the control room?" Amethyst 2 asked.

"Yes of course, I will get right on that" Peridot replied "But first I want to get some more data on SD3"

Peridot flicked a switch on the scanner and pressed a few buttons on her holo-screen. Almost instantly numbers and letters signifying different aspects about SD3 scrolled across her screen. One number jumped out at her the most, probably because it was flashing red.

ESTIMATED TIME OF EMERGENCE: 1:47

"Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed fumbling with her communicator "Kindergarten control room this is Field Team 9 reporting in!"

"By the tone of your voice I guess something has happened?" the pearl on the other side of the line said sarcastically.

"Affirmative, SD3 will be emerging in the next minute and a half." To the amethysts: "Get the equipment away from the wall!"

"Alright." The pearl said. "Get a recorder set up and a stream running, I will see if I can patch you through to The Diamonds"

 **One minute later**

A crack breaks across where SD3 lays and a tremor runs through the ground causing equipment to shake.

"It's emerging!" Peridot yelped "Are the diamonds watching?"

"No, The other pearl hasn't put me through to them yet." The pearl said

"Oh boy…" Peridot whimpered as the crack on the wall spider webbed outwards with white light shining through in some places.

The gems waited in silence as the ground rumbled and the crack on the wall got bigger and brighter. A warning popped up on Peridot's screen but she didn't get to read it before the wall exploded. As the dust settled a glowing figure floated a few feet off the ground as if suspended by it's sternum. As the light faded the figure dropped, landing in a three-point landing. She stood up and looked around her.

"Where am I?" She was tall, muscularly built and all grey. She wore a uniform similar to Yellow Diamond's. Her gem was on her chest, matching YD and BD.

"Log date 767421B!" Peridot stuttered as she held up her screen "SD, er, the synthetic diamond experiment 3 is a success! We did it! End log."

"Who am I?" SD asked

"You don't know who you are?" Peridot said. "You're Synthetic Diamond, the first Diamond to be made on purpose!"

"Synthetic?" SD muttered while looking at her hands

"Yes!" Peridot exclaimed. "You were made to literally be the perfect gem!"

"Perfect?" SD stared straight at Peridot as her face started to distort, two eyes becoming three. Her mouth split in two and she grew an extra arm. "I'm perfect?" She asked as her form poofed. But instead of just her gem dropping to the ground, twenty medium shapes plopped to the ground twitching.

"L-log date 767421C." Peridot said while turning away. "Synthetic diamond three is a failure"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID WE'RE A FAILURE!?"

Peridot gasped as she felt the sharp point of a shapeshifted hand against her throat and an ash-gray face appeared in front of her.

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot yelped. "I thought you died! You were so big and poofed, why are you small now?"

"Why are we small you mean" Peridot heard behind her, she turned and saw 19 ruby sized gems, all the same color of ash gray.

"Uhh, who are you?" Peridot asked, dead confused.

"We are Carbons." One of them said.

"A new gem?!" Peridot exclaimed. "What happened to Synthetic Diamond, where did she go, where did you guys come from?"

"Synthetic diamond didn't go anywhere." another said. "You're looking at her, and she has a point to your neck."

"But, wait what.?"

"Ugh, listen: Synthetic diamond is a fusion." The original said pinching the bridge of her nose. "We fuse to make her."

Peridot did a double take. "Holy comets…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: For this chapter many Carbons will be talking so I will refer to them as Carbon1, Carbon2, etc. This will be how I do conversations for them until I can come up with names or something.**

"So you are a diamond?" Peridot 6R9D asked. "But you are a fusion of Carbons?"

"Yes" Carbon1 said. "We can also fuse into different gems."

"How do you know?"

"No idea, but we all just sorta know." Carbon2 said.

"I need to bring you all to the Diamonds."

After calling for a transport to take them all to the Diamonds, peridot noticed a new gem and four missing Carbons. The new gem looked similar to an Agate with Lapis Lazuli like hair.

"You fused?" She said.

"Yes we did" The new gem replied. "I am Beta Graphite"

"Alrighty, let me get you register" Peridot muttered. "Name is Beta Graphite, weapon?"

"None." BG said "Just shapeshifting."

"Okay, you are a fusion so you don't get a cut or facet… Ugh! Why am I even doing this? We don't catalog fusions. And you all came from the same hole so you are all technically the same cut and facet! I'll need to come up with an entirely new category system just for you!

"Sorry." BG muttered.

At this point a call comes in from Yellow Diamond's Pearl, wishing to speak with the Peridot who oversaw SD3.

"Peridot, Facet: 6R9D Cut: 9RM here."

"Report in on what happened with the SD3 experiment."

Peridot explains how the Carbons came into existence to YD's Pearl while her transport flies across homeworld. She is told that the Carbons will have a private meeting with the Diamonds and should remain unseen by other gems until then. Peridot is instructed that she and the pilot nephrite should not talk to anyone about the Carbons until they are told they can.

The transport lands next to the diamond meeting hall, all three Diamond's ships floated in the sky. Peridot told the carbons to fuse and then walk into the building. Synthetic Diamond pushed open the doors of the meeting hall and walked in, they shut behind her.

"Well well well." Yellow Diamond scowled "What have we here?"

"I am Synthetic diamond." SD answered. "I am a fusion of the Carbons."

"The who?"

Synthetic Diamond unfuses into the twenty carbons.

"Us." They all say in unison.

 **Sorry that it is kinda short, it just seemed a good place to stop, given what the next chapter is going to be about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for the glitch that happened, turning all the text into code-gibberish. I think I fixed it now.**

"Oh my." Blue Diamond gasped "There are so many of you!"

"Yeah, we know." Carbon1 said.

"Ugh, re-fuse" Yellow Diamond commands.

"Do we have to do what you tell us to?" Carbon2 asks.

"Yeah, we are a Diamond too!"

"I don't think you count." Yellow says aggravatedly.

"Why don't we count?" Carbon1 protests.

"I would like to point out that White Diamond has been awfully quiet." Carbon3 says.

"What do you think White?" BD asks "Do they count as a diamond?"

"We had better." Mutters Carbon4.

"Why is everything always up to me?!" White Diamond yells.

"You are the one in charge." YD says.

"Fair point yellow." WD replies "Alright, are the Carbons a Diamond or not… Sure, they as of now have the status of a Diamond. We will need to get them a court, a few peridots, quartzes and a pearl will work.

Carbon1 high-fives Carbon3 as the other Carbons congratulate each other.

"Now, I need to work some things out with you" WD interrupts. "Could you fuse?"

The Carbons fuse in a flash.

"Sure, what do you want?" SD says.

"What weapon do you have?"

"I shapeshift." SD says while shapeshifting her hand into various weapons.

"Hmm. Do you have any other abilities?" WD asks

"I don't know. What kind of abilities should I have?"

"That depends, each of us has different ones. I guess you will find yours when the time is right."

Two days later the Diamonds give a statement to every colony throughout the universe. All across the cosmos, gems of all types and cuts look on at screens waiting for the big announcement of Synthetic Diamond. Before they go on air the Diamonds discuss with synthetic how she should act when addressing the whole empire.

"Remember to have a commanding and imposing presence" YD advised.

"When you bust through the floor, have your weapons drawn." WD told.

"Shapeshifted you mean." SD smirked.

"Yeah, that will work" WD replied. "You want these people to fear you, we all know what happened to the last diamond that was friendly."

"Oh boy, I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine" BD soothed.

"Thanks."

The broadcast starts. The Diamonds all sit in their thrones in a sort of triangle all facing the camera. On the floor in front of them is a diamond shape slightly lighter color than the surrounding floor.

"Gems, big and small, strong and smart. The Diamond Authority has an announcement for you." BD started.

"We have found a new type of gem" YD continued. "The most powerful gem to be discovered in millennia."

"Who is this gem you might ask?" WD said "She is the newest addition to the Diamond authority. I want everyone to welcome-"

"Synthetic Diamond!" Said SD as she bust through the floor and landed in front of the diamonds. "Some of you are going to be my subjects now." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Get ready."

The program shut off and gems on every base, colony, and ship stared at each other in awe. "I wonder what she is like." "She looks scary and cool." they say. "I wonder what serving her is going to be like?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're bored?" Yellow Diamond asked over the console. "Why? You have everything you could want and more."

"Yeah, I have everything, but I am doing nothing." Synthetic Diamond replied. "I can have whatever I want, but all I do is sit around and tell other gems what to do."

"Hmmm. I think I may have a solution to your problem."

"And what might that be?"

"You need a colony to rule over."

"Are you going to give me a colony?!"w

"No." YD replied. "But next time something comes up I will have my Pearl notify you."

"Alright, thanks."

Months pass with the Carbons getting more bored and bored usually staying un-fused and practicing fighting and fusing into different gems. They discovered that there are two different types of graphite, Beta who is made of four Carbons and Alpha who is made of six. They also discovered Lonsdaleite who is made of twelve Carbons, something interesting about Lonsdaleite is that she has a gem weapon, a glaive with four blades each about a foot long. She can throw her glaive and it will fly back to her hand after she throws it. Along with the various allotropes, the Carbons can use any number of Carbons to fuse into and Amorphous Carbon, who is basically a larger Carbon (similar to how the Ruby squad fuse).

Now, knowing all their fusions they practice and practice to hone their skills in fighting each other and sometimes they get gems in their court to practice against them. Then one day a call comes from Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

"Hey Pearl." Carbon 1 says. "What's up?"

"Where is Synthetic Diamond?" The pearl asks. "I need to speak with her."

"I am right here, I am a Carbon 1/20 of Synthetic Diamond." Carbon 1 says "What is it?"

"Where are the other Carbons? This is a message for all of you."

"They're practicing, let me go get them."

"Hurry."

Carbon 1 hurries to the training room to get the other carbons and arrives to see six Carbons and Lonsdaleite standing in a circle staring at the ground.

"Alright, what's up?" Carbon 1 asked.

"We, er I poofed her." Lonsdaleite said.

"We were practicing going up against a large foe while split up and Lonsdaleite was practicing fighting a group of small enemies." Carbon 2 explained. "Usually when we hit each other we pull our punches, but Carbon was right next to Lonsdaleite and Lons slapped her away and she poofed."

"Well, crap. Yellow Pearl has a mission for us, so we need to go. Bring her with us and she will probably reform in a little while."

Unfused, the Carbons rush back to the control room to be told what their mission is. Yellow Pearl explains of an organic uprising on the colony of planet Ovahn. The organics there, tall spindly creatures had attacked a kindergarten and a spire, destroying both. The Carbons decided to have a custom ship made for them, similar to a Roaming Eye, but bigger with two stories. With the ship made and the team ready, they set out for Ovahn. In the hour it took the Carbons to get there they talked through how they were going to act around the other gems.

"Remember, we are there to help." Carbon 1 said. "We should act kind and help with anything we can."

"NO! We are so much more powerful than other gems." Carbon 2 protested. "We should act like a god, an angry god…"

"If we are going to act like an angry god, let's act like an angry god towards the rebel organics." Carbon 3 countered.

"Alright, hows about a compromise: We are helpful to the other gems, but ruthless to the organics?" Carbon 4 said.

"Sounds good!" They all say.

Slowing down out of FTL the ship seems to will itself into existence above a mostly lush green planet. From their eccentric entry orbit the Carbons can see the kindergarten. A huge swath of the planet seems to be dead, no plants and the soil turning a sickly dark color. The reason they had to fly to Ovahn was the galaxy warp was destroyed in an organic attack. As the ship lands on a pad, an Aquamarine with strikingly pink hair flanked by two gems walks out to meet the Carbons.

"Here we go."


End file.
